The world through my eyes
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: Sasuke has never found anything fascinating. So what dose he do when he meets a girl who thinks the exact opposite? When Naruko Namikaze drags Sasuke into her crazy way of life will Sasuke change his own way of seeing things? Or would he rather fall for a certain blonde?
1. The one who caught her eye

Sasuke stared hopelessly out the plane window. The scenery of the city lights and snow would be beautiful to most people but to Sasuke it was nothing short of watching paint dry. Which he assumed would be a lot more fun than this. He sighed and looked around the small area. The plane, to most people, would be magnificent, it was a private jet. The seats were comfortable, extremely comfortable, so why did it feel like a wooden chair to him? There were flat screen TV's on both sides on the plane. But Sasuke didn't feel like watching anything. In fact, Sasuke didn't feel like doing anything at all. He was supposed to meet his brother, Itachi, in Tokyo. He was going to attend school there. Sasuke didn't want to go to school. He sighed again.

"Uchiha-san. Were landing." A voice said over the intercom. Sasuke glanced up.

"Okay." He yawned grabbing his backpack. He felt the weight of the bag, it was full of electronics his mother thought would keep his mind busy. He hadn't bothered to use any of them. He slung it over his back, grabbed his suitcase, and got off the plane.

The city was bustling with life. He walked along the streets. Sure he was rich and could get a limo, but he preferred walking. A limo's just as dull as walking anyway. People were everywhere. But there were two people who caught Sasuke's eye. It was a man with dark brown hair and tan skin talking to a girl who had long blond hair and an bright orange parka. She looked about his age.

"Please Namikaze-sama. We have to get you home!" The man begged.

"Huuuhhh? No way! Its so much more fun out here! Look Iruka! The plane's are flying! I wish I could do that!" She spun around in a brief circle while laughing before facing the man, Iruka, again.

"Really! Namikaze-sama! Your father-" His voice faded away as Sasuke walked by them. He wondered for a moment how that girl could be so cheery about something as simple as a plane flying away. You see that everyday. Sasuke pushed it aside. It was none of his business. A yellow cab drove around the corner.

"Taxi!" Sasuke yelled. He was through with walking. He hated the cold air anyway.

The Taxi slowed and pulled over. The cab driver rolled down the window. He was wearing a mask and had gray hair.

"Where can I take you sir?" He asked, tipping a non-existent hat. Sasuke got in the cab, he looked at the cab drivers name. 'Hatake Kakashi' it read.

"43rd street." Sasuke said leaning back. The cab grumbled back onto the road.

"You new around here?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke sighed looking out the window.

"Well let me give you some advice." Kakashi glanced back.

"Hn." Sasuke said slightly nodding.

"First of all, there are a lot of big businesses around here. Along with them are many gangs. Don't travel much at night, there are a lot of dangerous people I know out there." Sasuke glanced at him.

"That you know?" he asked, only slightly interested. Kakashi looked back.

"Huh? Oh, Well, there's Tsunade, she's scary, but your painfully normal so she probably won't even notice you. Then there's Orochimaru, steer clear of him kid. Him and Tsunade are always at odds. Try not to get caught in a fight between them."

"Is that so." Sasuke yawned. It sounded fairly interesting. "Anything else?" he asked, trying to kill some more time.

"There is the Kyuubi." Kakashi thought.

"The Kyuubi?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, its a fox that's been seen around these parts. They say it has nine-tails." Kakashi said in a eery voice then laughed and stopped at the 43rd street sign.

"That's stupid and impossible." Sasuke muttered. Kind of wishing there were such things as nine tailed foxes. He exited the cab and paid Kakashi. Kakashi handed him a paper.

"You seem like a good kid. Call me if you ever need a lift." he said before driving off. Sasuke looked at the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

Sasuke knocked on the door of a large house.

"Come in." A familiar voice said. Sasuke walked in.

"Yo. Itachi." Sasuke saw his brother smiling at him.

"How are you Sasuke? Did you enjoy your trip? Who are mom and dad? By the way your room's upstairs second door on the right!" He chatted as Sasuke walked in.

"Good. No. Fine. Thanks." Sasuke said before going up to his room. Itachi sighed. His brother was incredibly dull. It was depressing at times. Maybe he just needed some time in the city. Itachi went to get ready for bed. It was late. 1:00am to be exact.

Sasuke woke up the next morning. Showered, combed his hair, got dressed, ate and left without a word. It was the first day at a new school, and honestly he didn't have much to say. He was almost to the school when a pink haired girl and a blond, probably dyed, headed girl latched onto his arms. He sighed and looked at both of them.

"He's cute!" The pink haired girl squeaked.

"He sure is!" The blond haired girl replied. They both giggled.

"I'm Sakura!" The pink haired girl smiled at him.

"I'm Ino!" The blond haired girl smirked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke replied slipping from the two girls holds and continuing to walk. A brown haired boy with tattoos on his face appeared in front of Sasuke, he looked up and the boy was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Those girls givin you trouble?" he asked. Sasuke stared forward. The boy smiled.

"Ah, don't worry! They're harmless. I haven't seen you before where ya from?" Sasuke didn't reply.

"I'm Kiba!" The boy said jumping from the tree. A dog followed him down. "And this is Akamaru." he said. The dog yipped. Sasuke gave an acknowledging nod.

"Sasuke." he said for the second time that day.

Sasuke sat in class, Kiba sat next to him. The bell had rung and the class was introducing themselves. Right before his name the teacher looked around.

"Naruko Namikaze?" no answer. "Miss Namikaze?" the teacher tried again. Suddenly, there was a rev of a motorcycle.

"I'M LATE!" a voice yelled.

"MISS NAMIZAZE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MOTOR-AH!" another teacher yelled.

"SORRY!" the voice said again. Then the door was busted open and a girl with a red helmet rode her motorcycle into class. A bunch of students jumped out the way as their desks were knocked over. The girl took off her helmet. She was laughing hysterically. "Wow! That was so much fun!" she laughed then she turned around and saw all the students staring bug-eyed at her. "And what an entrance I've made!" she smiled widely.

"MISS NAMIKAZE!" the teacher exploded. The girl turned around and smiled at the teacher.

"Hey Ossan! Your not gonna believe what happened this morning!" she smiled. The teacher sighed and his eye twitched at this girls rudeness.

"Enlighten me." the teacher growled.

"Well! I woke up and took a shower but get this! The water was warmer than it was yesterday! So I thought about why it was warmer all the time while I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. Then! My mom made me the most amazing breakfast! And on my ride here! Guess who I saw!" She grinned. The teacher now had a vain popping out of his head.

"Who?"

"I saw a person I've never seen before! He was walking so fast I didn't get a chance to-" Then she stopped and her eyes locked with Sasuke's. "There you are!" she smiled jumping down from her bike. She rushed over to Sasuke. "So so! What's your name? Are you new here? There are you from? Do you like it here? Where are you staying? " she bombarded him with questions. Sasuke didn't know what to think of this girl. She was three scars on either sides of her face and big blue eyes, her skin was tan and her hair was a bright yellow, but some how he knew it was a natural color, she had two long pony tails on either side of her head and a dazzling smile. On top of that she had a bright personality.

"MISS NAMIKAZE! TAKE A SEAT! NOW!" the teacher yelled.

After Naruko moved her motor cycle to the side of the room she sat in a random seat. The rest of the students picked up their desks and sat down. There were a lot of murmurs about the girl who stormed in and caused a panic.

"That girl's insane!" one girl whispered.

"Really? I think she's pretty bad ass." one of the boys replied. Sasuke looked over to Kiba, who kept glancing over at him and laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You've done it now." Kiba smirked.

"Done what?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't know?" Kiba laughed. Sasuke stared angrily.

"Just tell me." He growled. Kiba smiled.

"Naruko Namikaze. This is typical of her. She enjoys the most simplest of things, even though she's extremely smart. She's a good friend of mine." Kiba said.

"So?" Sasuke said, not wanting a description of the girl who was clearly mentally insane.

"So, you had to go and catch Naruko's interest. And when she's curious she'll bother you constantly. And it's the worst." Kiba laughed. "I feel sorry for you." He smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked forward. He glanced at Naruko who was humming and not paying attention to what was happening in class. Sasuke couldn't help but think she was pretty. But what was he thinking? He had no time for her.

Sasuke walked home from school.

"Hey! You never told me you name! Wait up!" a voice sounded. Sasuke heard a motorcycle. He looked back and saw Naruko riding on the sidewalk next to him.

"Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Hello Sasuke! I'm Naruko!" she smiled. She jumped off her motorcycle letting it drive off into a tree. Sasuke gave her a look. "I'll get it later." She smiled. "So any way! Where are you fr- whoa! Sasuke look!" she pointed to the bridge railing that had flown threw the air right past them.

"What was that!?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"TsuTsu-chan and Oro-kun must be fighting! Come on lets watch!" she screamed grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him behind her.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked trying to keep up with her.

"Tsunade and Orochimaru Sannin!" She said looking back at him. Sasuke thought. Were had he heard those names before.

_ "That you know?" he asked, only slightly interested. Kakashi looked back._

"_Huh? Oh, Well, there's Tsunade, she's scary, but your painfully normal so she probably won't even notice you. Then there's Orochimaru, steer clear of him kid. Him and Tsunade are always at odds. Try not to get caught in a fight between them."_

"..."

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke? Come on run faster!" Naruko yelled practically making him fly threw the air behind her.

"..."

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she yelled, there were screams and objects flying everywhere.

"God. Help me." he mumbled. Naruko laughed and the two well, she ran and her speed left Sasuke practically flying. "What's wrong with you!?" Sasuke yelled at Naruko. Naruko looked back.

"Nothing at all!" She smiled brightly. Sasuke couldn't help but smiled back. For some reason he couldn't wait to know what Naruko was like, how she could make the most out of the world he viewed dull and unexciting. 


	2. A very hectic day

Naruko hid her and Sasuke behind a bench. Which soon was lifted into the air and thrown at a pale white man who swiftly moved to the side.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE YOU SNAKE!" A woman yelled. The man threw some small knives at the woman who dodged, "OROCHIMARU!" she yelled . Orochimaru ignored her and directed his attention to the two teen's.

"Hello. How are you Naruko-chan?" he asked calmly.

"I'm fine Oro-kun!" Naruko smiled. The woman looked back.

"Naruko? What are you doing here brat?" she asked menacingly. "God, if your father knew you were here..."

"That's why you're gonna keep your mouth shut right, TsuTsu-chan?" Naruko smiled, holding a finger to her lips and winking. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me brat!" she warned Naruko stuck up her thumbs and Tsunade went to attack Orochimaru, but he was gone. "DAMN!" she yelled, kicking a building and leaving a hole. Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Annoying, so very annoying." she breathed before turning to them. "Who's your friend Naruko?" She asked pointing at Sasuke.

"Oh, this guy's Sasuke, I just met him today!" she grinned. Tsunade sighed.

"You sure are something aren't you..." She said standing up straight. Naruko stood up and Sasuke scrambled to his feet, still shocked at the fight her just saw. Naruko smiled at Sasuke. He glanced over at her.

"Alright Sasuke! Time for our next stop!" She smiled dragging him along and waving goodbye to Tsunade.

Sasuke walked next to Naruko, she was still half dragging him. She talked so much that Sasuke stopped listening.

"Oh! Oro-kun! So this is where you went!" Naruko exclaimed. Sasuke looked up and saw a man smiling creepily.

"So this is Sasuke?" he said looking at Sasuke. Naruko nodded.

"Yep! I thought you might be listening to that." She laughed.

"Well, I wanted to meet someone but it appears we've already been introduced." Orochimaru said patting Naruko's head. "By the way, Zabuza was looking for you. He said something about Iruka trying to find you." He said. Naruko let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" she cried. Naruko looked around and saw a kid on a skateboard. 'I need this!" she yelled pushing him off and skating away.

"HEY!" the kid yelled.

"I'LL PAY FOR IT!" Naruko yelled back. And she was gone. The kid, frustrated, went in the opposite direction. Leaving him with a laughing Orochimaru.

"Naruko is my most interesting pawn." he laughed.

"Pawn?" I said, confused.

"Oh, I made Naruko a pawn in my big game of reality chess. Many people are a part, Naruko is the only one who I can't seem to predict, she doesn't follow a routine or any behavioral pattern. Its intriguing. That's why she's my favorite I suppose." He shrugged.

"And why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru grinned.

"Because I just found my new pawn." He said before walking away. Sasuke felt a chill run down his side. And realized that he was lost with out Naruko guiding him around... he reached in his bag and found a number taped to his phone.

_Tokyo Taxi._

_(1800)433-6785_

_(Ask for Kakashi.)_

Sasuke called the number and waited around until a taxi arrived. Kakashi rolled down the window to see a tired, hungry, disheveled, Sasuke.

"looks like you had a fun day." he smiled.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Sasuke groaned climbing into the taxi.

The next day Sasuke left his house as normal, but saw a horse out side.

"Yo! Sasuke! Check it out!" Naruko yelled running around the horse.

"What are you doing here? Why do you have a horse?" Sasuke demanded.

"Walking to school with you of course!" Naruko smiled. Itachi walked outside.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked Sasuke before turning his attention to Naruko. He grinned at Sasuke. "I never expected _this _of you Little brother. Who's this adorable creature?" Itachi asked.

"She's just a kid from school." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Naruko smiled.

"Hi! Are you Sasuke's brother? His boyfriend?" she said smiling. Sasuke chocked on his own spit.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled blushing at her impulsiveness. Naruko laughed.

"Any who! It was nice to meet you! I'm Naruko! This is my horse! Come on Sasuke! Lets get to school!" she said all at once. Itachi pushed Sasuke towards Naruko and her...horse... Naruko leaned down and yanked Naruko up on her horse. "YAH!" she yelled before riding off with Sasuke holding on for dear life.

At school all the kids jumped out the way of the horse that came barreling down the walkway.

"MOVE IT! LOOK OUT! SO SORRY!" Naruko yelled waving at the students.

"Why can't you get a bike like normal people..." Sasuke said, about to throw up.

"What fun is that?" Naruko asked. "HEAL!" she yelled at the horse who stopped. She jumped of, Sasuke fell off into the grass.

"Oh land, sweet land." he murmured into the ground. A teacher came out and grabbed us both by the back of our shirt collars.

"UNEXCEPTABLE! PRINCIPALS OFFICE BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled. Naruko laughed.

"Awww, Come on Ebisu-sensei!" she struggled some as he dragged them both to the office.

They got to the office and Ebisu sat the duo down in two chairs. The Principal came in.

"Yes, sure. I'll get to it." He said sarcastically. Then he saw Naruko and Sasuke.

"Yo Grandpa!" Naruko smiled.

"GRANDPA!?" Sasuke and Asuma blurted out. Naruko smiled at the white haired man who sat down in a chair in front of them.

"Hey, squirt." He said, then focused his attention on Ebisu. "What seems to be the problem?" Ebisu glared down at the two.

"Ms. Uzumaki decided it would be appropriate to ride a horse to school." he growled. Principal Jiraiya laughed.

"HA! NICE ONE KID!" He said high fiving Naruko.

"THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED!" Ebisu yelled. Jiraiya laughed harder.

"Punished? Where in the hand book says my grand-daughter can't ride a horse to school?" He asked.

"Well, I just thought..." Ebisu bowed his head in defeat.

"That's right. Now, get to class Naruko." he smiled Naruko fist pumped and ran out the room, Ebisu groaned and went to teach his class. Sasuke went to follow but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Just what's up between you and Naruko?" He asked. Sasuke blushed.

"Nothing, she's been dragging me around for two days." Sasuke said.

"Is that right?" Jiraiya thought.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said nervously. Jiraiya smirked.

"Fine then, but if I see her with one unhappy face you'll be the first person I hunt down." He said before dismissing him.

Sasuke walked outside like a wind up toy. Naruko ran down the hallway.

"Yo! Sasuke!" she yelled grabbing his hand and heading for the school exit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE HAVE CLASS!" Sasuke yelled as she pulled him down the hall way. Naruko stopped causing Sasuke to bang into her and topple on to the ground.

"Oh right... GRAMPS! I'M LEAVING NOW! SASUKE'S COMING TOO!" she yelled.

"Yeah sure..." came the bored reply. Naruko smiled and pulled Sasuke out the door. Naruko looked around outside.

"Awww. Someone stole my horse." she groaned. It was true. Her horse was gone, reigns and all.

"So why am I coming along?" Sasuke asked. Naruko smiled back at him. For a second, she looked like the most beautiful girl on earth.

"Cause! Your my friend!" she smiled before looking around. "Oh Let's use this!" she ran to a parked car.

"You can't drive, plus, this isn't yours." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Watch me." she said. She grabbed a hair pin from her pocket and picked the lock.

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Sasuke screamed at her.

"Shut up! I'll give the car back tomorrow." She said back to him.

"Fine, but. Who's car is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's Ebisu's. See, I took his keys when we left the room." she said plainly.

"That's stealing." Sasuke said.

"Borrowing." Naruko corrected, starting the car engine. Sasuke begrudgingly got in the passengers seat and Naruko drove off.

Sasuke held on for dear life. Naruko swerved the car, weaving through car after car.

"Hold on! I got this! I can do it!" she screamed trying to drive.

"YOU DRIVE WORSE THAN A DRUNK MAN ON CRACK!" Sasuke yelled about to throw up. Naruko had swerved onto the side walk. People jumped out of the way.

"DO NOT!" she yelled glaring at me.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" I yelled. But we drove off a ledge and went flying through the air. Naruko spun the wheel wildly.

"WHAT ROAD!?" she yelled as we hit the ground. People surrounded the car. A blond woman pushed through the crowed and peered through the window.

"This is why you can't have a license kid." Tsunade sighed.

"My bad!" Naruko laughed walking out the destroyed car. She waved her arms letting people know she was alright. Sasuke staggered out the car wanting to throw up. He looked at all the people before passing out. Naruko ran around the side of the car to her passed out friend.

"Yo! Sasuke?" she shook him. "Well, your not dead. Probably just in shock..." she shrugged then she picked up Sasuke and flung him over her shoulder. Then she pulled out a whistle and blew. A giant nine tailed fox came running over from the roof tops.

"Yo! Kyuu-onii chan! I need you to bring me to Itachi's house." She smiled. People screamed and ran in fear away from the big fox who started glowing. The fox shrank down into a teenage boy with red fox ears and a fluffy tail. The boy was wearing black jeans no shirt and a red vest.

"Who's the kid?" The boy growled.

"My friend Sasuke! But that's not important! Let's go! Let's go!" Naruko smiled. The boy glared at the unconscious Sasuke on Naruko's shoulder.

"No way." He said crossing his arms.

"Awww! Don't be like that Kyuubi-onii chan!" Naruko moaned.

"Drop the kid and I'll think about it." Kyuubi said glaring at Sasuke again.

"I can't just leave him here. Look, just bring me to Itachi's and I'll leave him there. Then we'll do whatever you want!" Naruko smiled hopefully. Kyuubi sighed.

"Fine. But your making me steak when we get home." He smirked. Naruko nodded. Kyuubi 's hands started leaking fire, then the fire dissipated, revealing a red motor cycle.

"So cool! Your the best Onii-chan!" She cheered jumping on the motorcycle, placing Sasuke in the back. Kyuubi smiled at his sister's praise.

"Yep, and don't you forget it." he made a sharp toothed smile before riding off.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable, he had the feeling he had a heated glare on him. When the stare disappeared waking up at his house on the couch.

"N-Naruko?" he said subconsciously. Nope, Itachi smirked down at his little brother.

"Dreaming about your girlfriend?" he teased. Sasuke shot up, blushing.

"N-no!" she stuttered. He looked around. He was in his house.

"Sure..." Itachi smirked.

"How did I get home?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked.

"Naruko and her older brother, they dropped you on the steps." he smiled. Sasuke felt a pang of sadness. All Naruko did was drop him at the steps? Then Itachi laughed at his brothers semi-sad look. "Geez Sasuke you really are hooked on that girl!" he smiled. Sasuke blushed. "Naruko carried you into the living room and put you on the couch." He said. Sasuke blushed a deeper red. Itachi laughed. Then it hit Sasuke. He remember the heated glare on him while he was unconscious.

"NARUKO HAS AN OLDER BROTHER!?" He yelled.


	3. Kyuubi and Naruko

Naruko fell asleep on her brothers back all the way home. Kyuubi wasn't really her brother. Kyuubi smiled as he remembered the day when she took him in nine years ago.

**Flashback-**

_One summer night a small fox with nine tails ran through the woods near the big city. He was way to scared to go there. He really wanted to, this particular day he decided it was time we went into the city. Well, that park place, but still! He inched out the forest into the park. _

"_Mommy Mommy!" a small kit yelled pointing at the nine tailed fox emerging from the woods. The mother looked over and screamed, she said something he didn't quite understand and she took the boy kit and ran away. A second later there was a crowd people were staring and muttering about the small fox. Some men with those noisy sticks came and stared at him. The fox started running in some random direction, scared at the sudden attention. The fox ran and heard footsteps and barking behind him. He willed himself into a boy with red hair, fox ears and a fluffy tail. He had a long black robe on._

"_Naruko!? Naruko come here!" A voice yelled. The boy fox stopped, able to understand that language now. He was in a dark path way that ended._

"_Na-ru-ko?" he sounded out shaking in fear._

"_Hello? Little fox?" a voice whispered in the ally. He looked up and rubbed away tears. A girl kit, a lot smaller and obviously younger, than him looked under and behind boxes in the ally way. She had long bright yellow hair tied up on her head and wore a clean orange dress. She looked to the boy who was sitting against the wall._

"_He-ll-o." The boy repeated the greeting. _

"_Are you the fox?" She asked the boy defensively brought out his claws and scratched her face. She yelped and fell back. She felt her face. The boy turned back into the timid fox when he saw she had three deep cuts on either side of her face. The girl started crying. He pushed back against the wall when he heard more footsteps and barking. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked around. Then back at the fox. "Quick. Or they'll find you!" she sniffled. The fox was surprised. He had just hurt her and she was offering help. The fox nodded and jumped into her bag that she opened for him. _

_ The fox heard the voices come back. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he could hear them through the small girls bag._

"_What happened?" A man asked._

"_I fox scratched me!" The girl cried._

"_Shh shh, it's okay whats you name?"_

"_Naruko Namikaze." The girl sniffled. "Why didn't you catch it! The fox hurt me! I'll tell my daddy!" she squealed, before breaking out in more sobs. The fox stiffened, was the girl going to give him up? Was she going to give him to these men? _

"_Namikaze?! Oh, um, come with us, you'll be fine." The man said nervously._

"_Okay. I wanna go home!" She said. He felt the bag shift. Then a low rumble started and a smooth movement filled the bag. He poked his head out the bag and looked at the girl, Naruko. She had bandages on her face now. She smiled at him and patted his head before shoving him back down in the bag. _

_ When he was let out the bag he was met with four people. A larger man with yellow __hair, a woman with long red hair, a man with brown hair and the girl who saved him._

"_This is the fox!" The girl yelled. The woman and man smiled. _

"_Hello, are you hungry?" the woman asked in a weird voice. The fox felt comforted and transformed back into a boy with fox ears, a fluffy tail, and a black robe. The adults eyes widened. The boy nodded. _

"_Alright then. I'll be right back." the woman smiled nervously._

"_Can he stay! Please daddy please!" The girl begged. The dad sighed. Then looked at the boy._

"_Da-d?" The boy sounded out. The dad smiled slightly._

"_How old are you son?" he asked. The boy held up ten fingers. _

"_I'm five!" Naruko smiled. The boy smiled back uncertainly._

"_Whats you name?" the dad asked. The boy shook his head._

"_I'll call you Kyuubi!" Naruko said hugging the boy. The boy knew Kyuubi meant nine tailed fox. The boy smiled and nodded._

"_Kyuubi it is then." The dad smiled._

"_Kyuu-bi!" The boy sounded out again. Naruko laughed as the woman came in with a plate of food. _

_ After a while of showing Kyuubi how to eat with a fork and not his mouth and hands, he gobbled down the food, holding out the bowl again. The woman smiled and filled it with the liquid, meat, and slimy noodles again._

"_His name's Kyuubi Mommy! He's ten!" Naruko smiled wide._

"_That's a wonder full name Naruko." The mom smiled._

"_M-om?" Kyuubi sounded hoping he called her the right name. The mom smiled and nodded. _

"_Can he stay Mommy? Please!" Naruko begged. _

"_I'll have to have a talk with your dad. And Iruka-sensei." The mom smiled.. Kyuubi looked at the stairs were the other man had gone._

"_I-ru-ka?" He said then he tried the next part. "Sen-sei?" he said. The mom giggled. Kyuubi finished eating. _

"_Come one Kyuubi! I'll show you a guest room!" Naruko grabbed his hand and brought him to the stairs. Kyuubi stared at them, not knowing how to get up. Naruko seemed to be putting her feet on one at a time to pull herself up. But when Kyuubi tried, he fell. _

"_Oh! Are you okay?" The mom ran to his aid. Kyuubi went hot with embarrassment. He began to walk up the stairs on his hands and feet which seemed to work, using his hand to balance when he lifted up his feet. He got up the stairs and Naruko led him to a room. She turned the knob and opened the door. Inside was a bed and a dresser. Another door led to a bathroom. Naruko tried to give him some of her pajamas, but Kyuubi shook his head, he let a fire flow around him and made night clothes to match the blue shirt and pants in Naruko's hands._

"_So cool!" Naruko squealed. After showing Kyuubi the bed and how the blankets kept you warm she started to leave. "Well, Goodnight! See you in the morning!" She said before leaving._

"_Go-od ni-ght!" Kyuubi repeated._

_ Later that night, Kyuubi heard a conversation in the room next to his. _

"_I think we should let him stay, he can't handle himself on his own." It was the mom._

"_Me too. The boy can barley speak, I don't think he understand half of what he hears." The dad said._

" _I would teach him, but Mrs and Mr. Namikaze, you don't know the boy! Let alone what he is." Said an unfamiliar voice. "I'm worried about Naruko's safety."_

"_Now Iruka, that boy couldn't harm a fly." The mom said._

"_He injured Naruko! Those scratches didn't just appear!" Iruka screamed._

"_be quiet. He's an animal, it was self defense. And Naruko didn't seem bothered or angry." The dad said. _

"_So, the boy, I mean, Kyuubi. Is staying?" The mom asked._

"_I think that would be best, Iruka, would you teach him? For extra pay of course." the dad asked. There was a long sigh._

"_Fine. I'll educate him. No extra pay needed sir. He dose seem like he needs to learn how to be civil. He may be a fox, but he's also a child." Then a door opened. A door closed. There was a click, and everything was silent. Kyuubi didn't understand much, but he knew he was staying and he was going to learn things. He yawned and fell asleep._

_ The next morning a voice filled the air_

"_Kyuubi!" Kyuubi's eyes popped open and Naruko was standing in front of him. "Are you hungry?" She asked Kyuubi shook his head. "Then it's time for you lessons!" She smiled. A man came in through the door and smiled softly at him._

"_I'm Iruka. Please address me as Iruka-sensei." he said. Kyuubi didn't understand._

"_I-ru-ka Sen-sei." Kyuubi repeated. Then man chuckled at the boy's childish nature. _

"_Let's begin." he smiled. Naruko left the room to go play._

_ By the end of the month Kyuubi could bath himself, read some, write some words, speak in full sentences, and understand some words._

"_No, try again. 'Hello, My name is Kyuubi.'" Iruka stated._

"_My name's Kyuubi!" Kyuubi tried, forgetting the hello, and having trouble with the word 'is'. But he could say his name now, and that made him happy. Iruka sighed. Kyuubi smiled. _

"_Did I say it right?" he asked._

"_You need to speak properly." Iruka pressed._

"_Oh, sorry." Kyuubi looked down._

"_Don't be sad. It'll be fine. You did say it right, just not the way I would prefer." Iruka said rubbing between his fox ears. Kyuubi smiled again. It was the end of his English lessons and time for math. Kyuubi hated math, sometimes there were numbers and sometimes there were letters. He knew the ABC's and could count to 1,000. _

"_now, 1+1 is?" Kyuubi knew this one. _

"_2." he said. He knew all of the rules for the letter 1. Or was 1 a number? He could never remember. After a hour of adding and subtracting he moved on to multiplication._

"_7x8." Kyuubi thought._

"_56?" he asked._

"_Very good!" Iruka smiled. Kyuubi was glad he was learning all of this._

_ The next day he got a break. He never had to learn anything on this Saturday day. Naruko and Iruka would bring him out into the town. He had to wear a hat and tuck his tail away but it was nice to go out. It was nice out. They were in a book store Kyuubi asked if they could go to that place were Naruko get's her sweet foods._

"_Oh candy?" Naruko asked._

"_Is that what it's called?" Kyuubi asked. Naruko glanced at Iruka who was looking at history and science books for Kyuubi so Naruko grabbed his hand and dragged Kyuubi out the door. Kyuubi looked back at Iruka._

"_Should we wait for Iruka-sensei?" he asked Naruko shook her head. Kyuubi noticed someone following them. But Naruko was showing him the different candies. He took a liking __to the chocolate stuff. Naruko bought him some and they sat in the park. When someone came up to them. He pointed a gun at them both and they stopped all they were doing. The guy instructed them to get up and he took them to a car. After throwing them inside. He went and started driving. "What's going on?" Kyuubi asked. Naruko looked scared. Like she was about to cry. "Naruko?" _

"_Were being kidnapped Kyuubi." she cried. Kyuubi had heard that word before. When kids got taken away against they're will. He got so scared he transformed back into a fox, he was a little bigger. Naruko started crying. He didn't like it when Naruko cried. It made him sad. Cause Naruko barley cries._

"_Don't cry Naruko." he begged, Naruko kept crying. _

"_SHUT UP!" the man yelled. Naruko cried even more. That man was the one making Naruko cry? A growl rose from his throat. The man looked back and saw a very angry Nine tailed fox about to pounce. He stopped the car and Kyuubi flew into the seat in front of him. He fell unconscious._

_ When Kyuubi woke up he was in a trash can and Naruko was gone. He panicked. Still in his fox form he sniffed out the scent of the man, he followed it as best as he could. He heard crying coming from a garage. Kyuubi turned back into a boy. He put his hand together and started a red ball of fire. He threw it and the door burst like a balloon. The men inside back against a wall. Kyuubi stormed inside. _

"_Naruko!" he yelled. He saw her tied up in a corner crying and screaming. He was really angry now._

"_Hey its just a kid!" one of the men said. The rest of the stood up with their weapons. There was a bang and Kyuubi felt a pain in his arm. Blood started pouring down his arm. He attacked. He ducked another bullet and punched a man in the stomach, he was hit in the head with a pipe and whipped around kicking someone in the face. He picked the pipe up off the ground and started spinning it. After he got a good grip he cracked the first man he saw in the head. Then he pushed the pipe back into someone's stomach. He dodged a kick and used the pipe to lift himself so he could kick two men in the face. _

"_It's just one kid!" some one yelled in fear. He was shot at again. Kyuubi brought out his flames and had them engulf the men who screamed until they fell unconscious._

_ Kyuubi staggered to Naruko, the men behind him still breathing. Naruko let Kyuubi untie her then hugged him tightly._

"_Thank you! Kyuubi Onii-chan!" she cried._

"_Onii-chan?" he said. He knew that meant brother. So he was her brother now? He smiled. That made him happy. He looked Naruko in the eye and said,_

"_I'll make sure you never cry again!" then he carried his sister home. Cause that's what big brothers do._

_ Kyuubi's vision was fuzzy when he knocked on the door. Minato yanked it open._

"_It's Kyuubi and Naruko!" He yelled. There was blood pouring from Kyuubi's head. Arm, leg and shoulder. He was badly bruised, and had a black eye._

"_Were home" he smiled before coughing up blood and fainting. Naruko fell off Kyuubi's back. _

"_Kyuubi Onii-chan!" she yelled._

"_He need medical attention!" Minato yelled. A maid tossed him a bundle off towels that Minato pressed against the blood to slow it down_

"_I'll call the hospital!" Iruka yelled._

"_I'll get the car!" Kushina squealed. Naruko stood by Kyuubi as he was loaded into the car __and driven to the hospital._

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She screamed as he was rushed to the emergency room. Minato had to hold her in the waiting room to keep her from running in on the operations._

_ When Kyuubi woke up he was showered in hugs and kisses and praise. He was given gifts and he was welcomed as a permanent member of the Namikaze family. _

"_Kyuubi Namikaze." Kyuubi tried the name and smiled._

**Flashback end**

He smiled. Naruko clung to his back. He didn't like Sasuke because Naruko was talking about him a lot. Naruko was supposed to be with him all the time... he worried. A LOT. Plus it got on his nerves to see her with a boy for some reason. He'd ask Iruka later. He still didn't understand a lot of things yet, but he knew enough. That's what Iruka said. He sighed. And pulled into the drive way. Then he carried his sleeping sister inside.

"Mom! Dad! Were home!" he yelled Kushina stuck her head from the kitchen.

"Welcome back Kyuu-chan! You can put Naruko in her bed."

"I will. Where's dad?" He asked going upstairs.

"He's in a meeting."

"Oh. Well, I'll get to bed too. Night." he said walking into his room.

"Night!" Kushina yelled up the stairs. Kyuubi placed Naruko in her bed, tucked her in and went to bed.


	4. Skateboarding gone wrong

Naruko woke up in her bed. She glanced at the clock. The alarm hadn't gone off yet. She grinned.

"Ha, beat you again. Why did I buy and alarm anyway?" she thought then It rang and a hologram came out the top and flashed a million colors. Naruko was completely memorized by this. "Oh yeah that's why!" she laughed, running her hand through the hologram, watching it disappear and appear. She giggled and hopped out of bed. She showered and got dressed. Since it was Saturday she decided she wanted to ride on her new skateboard! She grabbed a helmet and stuck it on her head. Then hit her brothers door. "I'm going skate boarding!" she yelled. Kyuubi stuck his head out.

"Do you even know how to skateboard?" he asked, yawning.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out." she grinned and ran out the mansion door. Naruko belongs to a rich family. It's pretty fun, buying what she wants. But she didn't get to see her dad that often, she still smiled. "Maybe Sasuke has a skateboard!" she yelled, trying her best to balance. She didn't fall off, but she wanted to do cool tricks like Kiba and Kyuubi. Sasuke was obviously awake by now, he would help her!

In all actuality Sasuke was sleeping peacefully when I rock smashed through the glass door in his room.

"CRAP!" he yelled falling off his bed. He pushed himself against the wall. And glared at the broken glass and big rock. There was a note tied to the rock. He opened it up and read it.

_Yo! Sasuke! Your awake right?_

_Well, if not you sure are now!_

_Come outside so you can teach_

_me how to Skateboard!_

There was no name on the note, but Sasuke knew a certain blonde who would wake up at six, throw a rock threw his bedroom window, and ask for skateboarding lessons. He brushed the glass aside and walked out onto the balcony. And sure enough.

"YO! SASUKE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET DOWN HERE!" Came a very loud reply. Sasuke looked down. He had fallen asleep in his boxers because he was so tired from Naruko's antics the day before. He felt himself blushing, and hurried back inside.

Naruko smiled up, Sasuke had run inside to get dressed! He was so excited to help her! Right? She had been polite enough not to wake up Itachi by knocking on the door. So of course he was going to help her! Naruko hopped up and down excitedly.

"Hurry up Sasuke! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" she yelled. Sasuke came out again. This time whit a pair of pants on. Naruko laughed. "You forgot you shirt! Your so stupid sometimes!" She yelled up. Sasuke's face went all red again and he jetted inside. "Is Sasuke sick?" Naruko wondered, scratching her head.

Sasuke went out to tell Naruko to pipe down, he didn't know why he was getting dressed for her. She just woke him up at a ridiculous time and half demanded he teach her to skateboard. He barley knew how himself. Couldn't she have asked Kiba? He was blushing. He sighed, he was never very comfortable with being half naked in front of anyone. Naruko kept laughing when he came out not fully dressed. But she wouldn't shut up, he didn't want her to wake his brother. Sasuke heard Naruko's laughter outside. He walked out again and looked down from the balcony.

"Yeah! Sasuke's getting dressed now! He's so funny, coming out without being fully dressed!" Naruko laughed, she was talking to Sasuke's brother, who had materialized outside while he was brushing his teeth.

"Is that so?" Itachi smiled back. Naruko continued.

"Yep! We're going skateboarding!" She smiled.

"Sasuke can skateboard?" Itachi asked.

"I hope so!" Naruko smiled.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Itachi asked Naruko nodded.

"Sure!" She skipped inside along with Itachi. Sasuke's eye twitched. Why would Itachi bring her inside? He banged his head against the door frame. Then he put on his shoes and walked out his room.

Itachi smiled at the small blond who was now inside. Naruko had been waiting for Sasuke and had apparently caught him while he was undressed. What better way to make Sasuke feel comfortable than to invite his little girl friend inside? The small girl talked endlessly. Stopping only to sip the water Itachi had given her. Itachi just nodded along. Laughing with her every once in a while. Itachi took a good look at this girl. She was very pretty. Long blonde hair, tanned skin, big blue eyes... If Itachi was younger he would have jumped at any chance to be alone with her. She had a very unpredictable personality. She would come here every morning with some different mode of transportation. And she broke the upstairs door as well. But he would let that slide. He heard her say something about not wanting to wake him. Sasuke came down stairs. Naruko waved at him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi smiled back at him "Your girlfriend is very charming." he smiled. Sasuke's face heated up.

"Your my boyfriend?" Naruko asked. Sasuke's blush deepened and he stalked off to get his forgotten skateboard from a packed box.

"Sasuke's so funny." Naruko laughed. Itachi smiled. Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

Naruko and Sasuke walked out the house. Naruko would smile at Sasuke at times and Sasuke would turn away, face red with embarrassment form this morning.

"Are you sick Sasuke?" Naruko asked, swinging around to see his reddened.

"No." Sasuke said defensively.

"Oh, well then hurry up!" She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the park. Sasuke glanced around. People from school were outside, staring and giggling. Whispering among themselves. Sasuke felt his face heat up, again. Why did Naruko make him blush like this? Uchiha's DO NOT blush, or walk outside shirtless, or get rocks thrown through there windows, or get embarrassed, or wake up at six for any one, or think a certain loud mouthed blond was cute, or- wait. Sasuke wondered if he really just thought that. He looked at Naruko, who was pulling him along the street. She was really pretty, he gave her that. And she was funny, and cute, and unpredictable, and fascinating. Sasuke stopped dead in his thoughts. Fascinating? Since when did he use that to describe anything!?

Naruko pulled Sasuke along. They got to the park and she whipped around.

"Let's get started!" She smiled.

"Where do we begin." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know. Your teaching me remember!" Naruko smiled and set her board down on the c concrete ground.

"Okay, show me what you can do." Sasuke said, sitting on the grassy ground nearby. Naruko jumped on the board and tried to balance while going in a not so straight line. Naruko stopped and fell into the grass.

"You see! I can't do it!" Naruko crossed her arms. Sasuke found this cute, then he stopped himself. Uchiha's do not have thought like that. Sasuke got up and sighed.

"You need to balance more. You keep leaning back and forward." he explained. Naruko got back on the board and held out her hand. "What?" Sasuke said.

"Help me balance!" She demanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, keeping her straight as she rode down the path.

Naruko wobbled once and gripped Sasuke so she wouldn't fall over. This made Sasuke blush.

"Are you sure your not sick?" she asked Sasuke shook his head and continued to help her stay up right. Naruko thought it was funny when Sasuke's face went red, he looked like a tomato. She purposely fell a number of times, watching his face get red. They had gotten no where. Her and Sasuke sat in the grass. Naruko burst out laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what was so funny.

"Your face looks like a tomato!" Naruko blurted out. Sasuke realized Naruko fell on him on purpose so she could see his face turn red. He picked at the grass in frustration. The two heard a motor cycle rev. They turned and saw Kyuubi glaring at Sasuke. A chill ran up Sasuke spine. He was scary. Naruko waved. Sasuke stood to leave.

"Oh! Kyuubi onii-chan!" She yelled. Walking over to him.

"Where'd I leave my board?" Sasuke wonder out loud. Looking around, when BAM!

Naruko and Sasuke had forgotten that Sasuke place his skate board in between them. Naruko got up and stepped forward, when she went to take another step the board flew from under her, sending her crashing into Sasuke.

Sasuke braced himself to catch the falling Naruko but he slipped on her skateboard, forgetting she left it in the grass behind them. This landed Sasuke on his back. Arms wrapping around Naruko in his failed attempt to catch her. When he opened his eyes he was on his back, and Naruko fell on top of him, there lips connected. Sasuke's face went completely red. Naruko's eyes were wide and confused, she had not yet processed what just happened, but Sasuke figured it out. And unfortunately, so did Kyuubi...

Kyuubi ditched his motor cycle and ran to where Naruko was kissing that, that, THING! He growled when he got to them Sasuke pushed Naruko up. Kyuubi looked at his poor innocent little sister, who was still confused about what just happened. He glared at Sasuke and kicked him. Sending him flying across the park. Sasuke was unharmed, just disorientated. His head was spinning and he looked over just in time to see Naruko riding off with Kyuubi.

Sasuke let his head fall back onto the ground.

"Her brother's scary as fuck..." Sasuke sighed.


	5. Naruko's Best friend and Boyfriend!

Sasuke woke up and didn't hear anything outside. No motorcycle, no crazy animal, not shouting Naruko. He got up, showered, changed and got his bag. Still no noise. It was strange. Isn't this what he wanted? Peace? Quiet? No hectic mornings? He sighed and walked to school. There was a go kart in the parking lot. Naruko had come here without him? True, she didn't come by Sunday, but she never forgot him on a school day. It made him a bit angry. He didn't know why though. He walked into class and saw Naruko leaning over a desk talking to someone.

"You never told me! Where ya from?" She smiled.

"A small town. It's pretty far away." A voice answer.

"Cool! Wow! Were gonna have so much fun together! I have to introduce you to my friends!" Naruko giggled. She grabbed the boys and and pulled him out of his seat. Sasuke got a good look at the boy.

"Sai?" He said in surprise.

Sai looked over at his cousin in surprise. Sasuke was slightly glaring at him, he followed Sasuke's gaze to where Naruko was gripping his hand. He smiled when he realized what was happening.

"Oh, Hey Sasuke!" Naruko smiled.

"Hi. I haven't seen you in awhile." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Naruko didn't notice, she smiled.

"Sasuke! This is Sai! I met him on Sunday, he was at the park!" She said jumping up and down.

"Is that so." Sasuke said.

"Yep! And, Get this! Sai has a motorcycle! He drove me here today!" She smiled "Isn't he the coolest!" she kept trying to tug Sai out the classroom. Sai chuckled at Naruko and followed her out smirking smugly back at his fuming cousin. Kiba laughed.

"You like her!" He snickered. Sasuke didn't confirm or deny that.

Sasuke felt weird. Jealous weird. He hated that his cousin caught Naruko's attention like this. Naruko was acting like he wasn't even there. She had been so absorbed in Sai and Sai's life all day. Sasuke couldn't help but be mad when he found his Naruko stealing cousin was staying with them. But here he was, helping him carry his bags into his room.

"So cousin. I see you like that Naruko girl from class." Sai smirked. Sasuke glared at him. He fixed his gave on a box that became very interesting.

"I don't like her. And she's not 'that girl Naruko' she's just Naruko." he shot to his cousin. He had been so annoyed all day. He was used to having all of Naruko's attention he never thought of what he would do when it was gone.

"Then why the jealous face." Sai smirked. "It's not my fault Naruko wants to hang out with me." he shrugged. Sasuke threw a book at him. Sai dodged and laughed. It was late, Sasuke went to bed, hopefully things would go back to normal in the morning.

The next day there was barking outside. Sasuke couldn't help but shoot up. He was hoping it was Naruko with another crazy mean of transportation. He looked out a closed window and saw Naruko with some dogs and a skateboard. She was collecting rocks. Sasuke started getting dressed, glad he had showered the night before. He grabbed his bag and calmly started out the door. He opened it casually and walked out. He didn't notice school didn't start for another hour.

Naruko looked over at Sasuke. "Oh, Hi Sasuke!" Naruko smiled. I waved like I didn't see her.

"Hey. What's with the dogs?" I asked.

"Oh! I found them! Aren't they great!" she smiled. Sasuke started warily at the dogs, they looked like strays. Naruko untied them.

"You did did you." Sasuke said as the dogs ran off.

"Yep! Where's Sai? He said he'd let me drive his motorcycle today!" Naruko smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but feel left out and jealous again.

"Don't you have a motorcycle?" Sasuke asked a little snappily. Naruko thought.

"Yeah, But Sai's is so cool! And he can do all these tricks on it too!" she grinned kicking her skateboard aside.

Sai came outside when she tossed her helmet into the rode. Itachi followed.

"By the way, Sasuke, Sai is coming to live with us." He smirked.

"A little late." Sasuke growled.

"So forgetful Itachi-san." Sai smiled. Naruko laughed.

"Itachi-kun's so funny!" she laughed. Naruko fixed her gaze on Sai. "Lets go!" She jumped up. Sai grabbed his motorcycle from the garage Naruko jumped on and smiled wide. Naruko was right. Sai's motorcycle was a lot cooler then her own, especially since she left it broken down in the park. Naruko yanked Sai up behind her. She drove away with Sai smiling smugly as they passed a very red faced Sasuke, who stomped inside. Itachi chuckled at the scene.

Sasuke came back outside after a few minutes. Itachi was getting the mail when they heard a rev. Sasuke looked to see Naruko speed around the corner. She jumped off to the surprise of Sai and Sasuke even Itachi was staring strangely.

"I though you two went to school." Itachi said as he stood at the door. Naruko smiled at him.

"Well, I can't just go to school without Sasuke!" She laughed. She looked at Sasuke who was about three feet from hers.

"She insisted to come back here." Sai said a bit annoyed. Naruko ran up to Sasuke and jumped on his back.

"Now lets go to school!" she smiled. Sasuke sighed and adjusted her on his back.

"You could be at school already." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke! Your my best friend! Now onward meh trusty steed!" She yelled pointing forward. Sasuke sighed and smiled slightly before walking forward. Thanking god Naruko was so light. Naruko laughed. Sasuke decide to admit to himself... he liked Naruko.

The next day Naruko dragged both Sasuke and Sai out the house. Sasuke yawned and groaned. Sai was a morning person like Naruko.

"So you just ditch whenever?" Sai said in disbelief.

"Yep! Grandpa says I'm to smart anyway. I used to sit in the classes he taught when I was little. I know a lot." She smiled.

"Is that so?" Sai said, intrigued.

"Yep! I brought you along cause you guys looked like you needed a day off." She turned to Sasuke, walking backwards. "Right Sasuke?" She smiled.

"Hn..." Sasuke yawned. Naruko ran back and walked next to him.

"You gotta wake up. You can't have fun if your asleep!" She said tugging him to go faster. Sai grabbed Naruko's hand.

"Lets let Sasuke wake up. Come walk with me." He smiled

"Kay!" Naruko smiled running up and jumping on Sai's back. Sai walked and Naruko hummed.

"Faster!" She shouted. Sai gladly started running. Leaving Sasuke to trudge jealously behind them.

Sasuke finally got to the park he saw Sai and Naruko were already there.

"Sure!" Naruko smiled hugging Sai. Sasuke walked over to them and plopped down on the ground. Naruko was sitting across from him in Sai's lap now. She was smiling. "Hey! Sasuke! Guess what!?" She said happily.

"What.." Sasuke yawned. Naruko smiled brightly.

"Sai just asked me out!" She smiled. THAT woke Sasuke up.

"What!?" he said louder than he intended. Naruko saw Sasuke's hurt/angry face.

"Aw, Sasuke! You're still my bestest friend!" She smiled at him Sasuke fell back onto the ground.

"Thanks..." He gritted. Vision's of a dead beaten Sai flashing through his mind.


	6. Sasuke's Wish

Sasuke sighed. Surprisingly, he missed the outrageous antics of his blond friend. He looked out the window. She was usually there with some unorthodox mode of transformation. But today, Saturday of all days, the area outside his window was void of life. However... on the far left, where Sai's guest room window sat, Sasuke could see Naruko on a new motorcycle, she was waving to the balcony where he saw his wide-eyed, shirtless cousin yelling down that'd he come down if she'd be quiet. Sasuke walked back and laid on his bed. He heard the rushed grunts and water and rustling clothes as Sai got ready, the door swung open and slammed closed, then the fading footsteps of Sasuke's cousin fled down the hall, the front door opening and closing.

_(He takes your hand, I die a little__) _Sasuke got up and looked out the window, glaring as Naruko ditched her motorcycle for Sai's hand, pulling him along._  
_

_(I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles)_ All the time when Naruko would come over, her eyes would light up as she talked with Sai. Sasuke just walked away, a look of disgust on his face.

_(__Why can't you look at me like that?)_

_(When you walk by, I try to say it)_ Once, when Sai had excused himself, Sasuke looked around.

"Hey... Naruko?" He asked.

"Yeah Sasuke? What's up?" She smiled.

"I... I really like..." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah?" Naruko cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"Spaghetti..." Sasuke leaned back. Naruko laughed.

"You're weird Sasuke." She giggled.

_(__But then I freeze, And never do it)_

_(__My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

(_I hear the__beat of my heart__getting louder whenever I'm near you)_ It was strange, at the dance a few days before. Sasuke didn't care much that Naruko was dating Sai. That was until Naruko came to meet Sai. She rushed in.

"Sai!" She called, Sasuke glanced over, his jaw dropped when he saw his friend, her hair was curled and she had a light blue dress that flowed round her, framing her perfectly. He was about to go over, compliment his friend. When he banged into someone. Sai was smiling at Sasuke.

"Mine!" He said, pointing back at Naruko.

__ _(__But I see you with him, slow dancing.)_ Sasuke watched them dance as he danced with Sakura, Naruko's friend from school who had asked him when he stood alone during a slow song._  
_

(_Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.)_ Sasuke looked back at his smiling "date".

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He stole one more glance at Naruko. And threw Sakura a fake smirk.

"Nothing."

_(Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,)_ Sasuke glanced back as Sai leaned down to kiss a surprised Naruko. He pulled away and smiled as she blushed a deep shade of red.

_(__Oh how I wish that was me.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_ (__He looks at you the way that I would.)_ Sasuke hated it. Sai got to look at Naruko, with all that so-called-love in his eyes. Sasuke knew that he would look at her, like she was the most important person in the world. But she's with Sai...

___ (__Does all the things I know that I could.)_A few days later, at the park, Naruko sat in a tree.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." Sasuke said, learning against the tree trunk.  
"Will not!" Naruko stuck out her tongue, then she let out a yelp.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled, holding out his arms. Sai rushed forward.

"Naruko! Watch yourself!" he yelled as Naruko slipped from the tree. He knocked Sasuke down and caught her. Sasuke growled, hands still outstretched on the ground at his attempt to catch his friend.

"Sorry Sai." Naruko smiled. Sai shook his head.

"You have to be more careful." he chuckled. Sasuke rolled onto his back. He could've caught her.

_(__If only time could just turn back.)_ Sasuke sat and remembered back when he met Naruko. How pretty and weird he thought she was. How annoying and loud she appeared to be.

**Flashback-**

_Sasuke sat in class, Kiba sat next to him. The bell had rung and the class was introducing themselves. Right before his name the teacher looked around._

_"Naruko Namikaze?" no answer. "Miss Namikaze?" the teacher tried again. Suddenly, there was a rev of a motorcycle._

_"I'M LATE!" a voice yelled._

_"MISS NAMIZAZE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MOTOR-AH!" another teacher yelled._

_"SORRY!" the voice said again. Then the door was busted open and a girl with a red helmet rode her motorcycle into class. A bunch of students jumped out the way as their desks were knocked over. The girl took off her helmet. She was laughing hysterically. "Wow! That was so much fun!" she laughed then she turned around and saw all the students staring bug-eyed at her. "And what an entrance I've made!" she smiled widely._

_"MISS NAMIKAZE!" the teacher exploded. The girl turned around and smiled at the teacher._

_"Hey Ossan! Your not gonna believe what happened this morning!" she smiled. The teacher sighed and his eye twitched at this girls rudeness._

_"Enlighten me." the teacher growled._

_"Well! I woke up and took a shower but get this! The water was warmer than it was yesterday! So I thought about why it was warmer all the time while I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. Then! My mom made me the most amazing breakfast! And on my ride here! Guess who I saw!" She grinned. The teacher now had a vain popping out of his head._

_"Who?"_

_"I saw a person I've never seen before! He was walking so fast I didn't get a chance to-" Then she stopped and her eyes locked with Sasuke's. "There you are!" she smiled jumping down from her bike. She rushed over to Sasuke. "So so! What's your name? Are you new here? Where are you from? Do you like it here? Where are you staying?"_

**-Flashback end**

__

_ (__Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you.)_ Sasuke but a hand on his head.

"Great. Am I?" She shook his head. "I think I... love Naruko..." He muttered. Then he growled at the ceiling. "Like I could tell her anyway." He said.__

(_But I see you with him, slow dancing.__  
__Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see._

_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking._

_Oh how I wish that was me.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_(__With my hands on your waist, While we dance in the moonlight.)_ _That night, Sasuke had a dream that he was dancing with Naruko. She was smiling_

_and laughing. She ignored everyone else. Sasuke smiled at her._

"_I love you Sasuke!" Naruko hugged him with that ridiculous grin in her face. Sasuke hugged her._

"_Yeah, I love you too."_

___ (__I wish it was me, That you call later on Cause you wanna say good night.)__ In the dream, later Sasuke was sitting on his bed, his phone rang and he looked at the text. Naruko- "Night! 3" _Then he woke up._  
_

_(Cause I see you with him, slow dancing._

_Tearing me apart Cause you don't see._

_(But I see you with him, slow dancing._

_Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see._

_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking.)_

_(Oh how I wish)_Sasuke jot up on the couch. _(__Oh how I wish)_Itachi looked at his distraught brother._ (__Oh how I wish, that was me.)_

"Bad dream?" Itachi asked, reading the book in his hand._(Oh how I wish, that was me._ )Sasuke shook his head and sat up.

"Bad reality." He said. Then he got up and went upstairs to bed. Dreading the next day.

**I just threw this together, sorry if it's a bit random. I like this song and I thought it fit here. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't know when I'll have another one up though. It'll be soon. I don't abandon my stories!**


End file.
